


hashtag #acaptainsrant, hashtag #CapStandsWithPride

by JadelynTate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also I live in the land of denial, Gen, I am totally not sorry, I had to write, Pietro Maximoff Lives, SCOTUS Ruling, i saw a picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a little shit isn't a requirement for being an Avenger...but it's a good starting place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hashtag #acaptainsrant, hashtag #CapStandsWithPride

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a photo on tumblr. I celebrated SCOTUS' ruling. Fic happened. :)

They had tried keeping Steve away from social media following the ruling. They knew he wasn't going to be happy with a lot of the shit coming up and they had wanted to celebrate without having to deal with a sullen Captain about how stupid people still were. 

Of course, Steve was a lot smarter than he usually let on. They really should have remembered that. 

“How?!” Darcy demanded when she walked into the common great room and found Steve ranting to Natasha, who was listening with this little evil smirk. 

“Twitter, I think,” Barton answered. She jumped, not having seen him sitting on top of the kitchen counter. Pietro was leaning nearby, watching the duo with no little amusement. Wanda was seemingly ignoring everyone and typing rapidly on her phone. Keeping a careful eye on Steve, she wandered over and snuck a peek over the woman's shoulder. 

**“I went into the ice thinking I was saving people. I didn't realize it was common decency I had to save!” -CapAm**

“Are you live-tweeting his rant?” she asked, voice strangled. 

“Yes.”

“Why?!”

“Because it's funny.” 

Darcy paused at that, eying Steve again. A reluctant grin stretched across her face as he pointed at Natasha in an effort to make a point more, well, pointed. She chuckled, took out her phone and started snapping pictures. Wanda's twitter wasn't known as an official Avenger handle because she'd wanted to be relatively anonymous. Most people thought _halfalittlepicture_ was one of the support staff, maybe an Avenger agent. Darcy, however, was well known as being close to the team, assistant to Stark, Banner, and Foster, she who periodically was out and about with Thor, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, and Pietro. Thus _taserladyofthetower_ may not have as many followers as Tony but she actually had almost as many as Steve, if only because she would often post pictures of the team doing random crap behind the scenes.

By the time Steve finally wound down, Natasha had begun tweeting her own thoughts on the rant ( **“If he turns any more red, he's going to have a new uniform scheme.”** ), Bucky was periodically taking photo's and captioning them with his own thoughts ( **“I keep telling people Steve is an idiot but in this, he's a correct idiot.”** ), Tony was throwing colorful commentary out, which Pietro himself started tweeting ( **“This must be Cap's version of a lawn...'get off your asses and see the light' just doesn't have the same ring to it though”** ), and Barton and Tony both had taken to retweeting every single thing the rest of them had put out.

Needless to say, Darcy's wasn't entirely surprised when she suddenly got a text message from Hill, wanting to know just how #acaptainsrant had started trending in less then five minutes. 

_Just so everyone knows, this was why we tried keeping him from finding out what the idiots had been saying about the SCOTUS ruling._ was the last thing she posted that evening. 

She should have known it wasn't over. 

~~*~~

When she woke up the next morning, she discovered that social media had taken Steve's rant and absolutely ran with it. Mostly it was all in good fun and in support of his rant and the points tweeted. A few people tried taking his words and twisting them around but Darcy and many many like-minded individuals put those people in their places pretty quickly. However, because of that, she spent most of the day trolling the net to make sure nothing too ridiculous was overlooked and left to fester. 

Which was why she was the first one of the team to see the new post _TheRealCaptainAmerica_ put up just as they were sitting down to dinner. 

“Oh. My. God.”

“Something wrong Darcy?” Steve asked innocently from across the table. His eyes were twinkling, the bastard, as he glanced from her phone back up to her face. 

“You...when did you have the time?!” she demanded in a squeak, knowing full well he'd been in trainings and meetings all day. Barton grabbed her phone and took a look. He burst out laughing. 

“Sam helped, got me the flag and took the picture,” Steve answered as the phone was passed around so everyone could see the image of Captain America, standing all heroic like and holding a pride flag behind him. “We did it about an hour ago.” 

By the time she got her phone back, _#CapStandsWithPride_ was trending and the picture had been retweeted over a million times. 

By dessert, Sam had brought out the flag and every Avenger had taken their own photo, with Wanda posing with her brother. 

By the end of of the evening, Westboro Baptist Church was threatening to picket the entire team. “Oh, I hope they try,” Steve said when Barton reported it. “After all, it's a free country.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know who made it but [The picture that started it all](http://jadelyntate.tumblr.com/post/122562627668/pansexual-peter-pan-kryptaria-dixxymouri)


End file.
